Various means have been used in the prior art fabrication of projectiles to hold the internal elements of a projectile, such as the fuze section and the warhead charge, in abutment with each other. Decrease of space between elements is necessary in order to avoid inertially induced shock effects caused by launching set back forces. Prior art projectiles in some instances have experienced malfunctions causing injury to launch personnel as a result of unwanted movement of internal parts. Generally during fabrication of a projectile the internal parts are sequentially inserted into a shell and held together by a base member. The base structure frequently comprises a threaded base member which is screwed into the back of the shell having a spring system disposed intermediate the base member and the warhead charge and or the fuze elements. A compressed spring frequently is used to help axially preload the internal parts and to operatively position any loose internal parts during stockpile to target transportation sequence. The problem with prior art devices utilizing base members with intermediate helical springs has been the inability of such apparatus to provide sufficient axial loading under high stress environments within the material capabilities of the helical spring and within the space limitations provided in the shell.